


Twilight: Cerpen

by SuzukaKiddo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukaKiddo/pseuds/SuzukaKiddo
Summary: [Cerpen singkat.]twi·light/ˈtwī-ˌlīt/(n.) an intermediate state that is not clearly defined｡:°ஐMatahari tenggelam, lagi.Entah sudah berapa banyak usaha kukerahkan untuk menyudahi kisah tragis yang tak berkesudahan ini, namun di suatu titik tertentu kutemukan kamu, yang samanya hancur diterpa senja.Bolehkah kujadikan kamu alasan satu-satunya menghembuskan napas hingga tetesan terakhir darah menggelap dan lenyap digerogoti kelelawar malam?｡:°ஐNamanya Kim Youngjo, dan dia pertama kali mencoba bunuh diri pada usia 14 tahun.Namanya Yeo Hwanwoong, satu-satunya cahaya bagi Youngjo, sampai-sampai dia sanggup menutupi depresi kronisnya dan "berakting" jadi "konselor" Hwanwoong, namun Hwanwoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai bayangan kala senja menyapa.Atau setidaknya itu menurut Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 1





	1. Let Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi implisit tentang percobaan bunuh diri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

> _Jangan berlagak baik, biarkan. Aku. PERGI._

Hatiku mencelos.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menyetel lagu ini secara terus-menerus. Seoho pasti menonjokku kalau dia sampai tahu.

Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, sesederhana itukah orang mendepakmu pergi dari kehidupanmu tanpa dipikir-pikir lagi lebih lanjutnya bagaimana? Maksudku, apakah itu akan melukai hati orang lain atau tidak... namun, dalam posisinya, memangnya dia sempat memikirkan orang lain, ya? Bahkan aku ragu orang sepertinya mampu berpikir jauh ke depan atas tindakan yang diambilnya, dia terlalu terburu-buru.

... bukan penyanyi lagu ini. Kalau dia, sih, aku sudah paham. Sudah berapa tahun aku terjebak dalam lubang hitam dan tidak bisa keluar sampai sekarang begini? Sekalinya keluar hanya kepalanya saja, lalu setelah itu diisap lagi. Keluar lagi, diisap lagi. Keluar lagi, diisap lagi... begitu saja terus sampai kepalaku mulas dan perutku pusing.

Aku lelah meneguk berpuluh-puluh tablet kalau pada akhirnya aku akan ditarik lagi masuk ke dalam lubang hitam begini. Tarik ulur terus, lebih baik aku betulan masuk dan tidak akan keluar lagi.

Siapa juga yang akan peduli padaku?

> _Siapapun tolong genggam tanganku, aku lelah akan dunia._
> 
> _Siapapun tolong hapus air mataku, aku basah akan kesedihan._
> 
> _Siapapun tolong sadarilah perjuanganku._
> 
> _Tolong lihat aku._
> 
> _Tolong aku._

Lima kali. Dua puluh garis. Semuanya merah.

Semuanya pudar.

Tolong aku.

_Hwan—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gara-gara dengar pleasedontsuicidenya Ravn.  
> (Lirik lagu di atas adalah Let Me Outnya Jonghyun yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.)


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi implisit tentang perilaku melukai diri sendiri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

"Boleh aku lihat pergelangan tanganmu?"

Aku tertegun. Tadi obatku, sekarang pergelangan tanganku. Anak ini kenapa, sih?

Tidak, aku tidak risih. Sedikit pun tidak. Aku hanya bingung saja, tidak biasanya Hwanwoong penuh afeksi begini. Dia yang biasanya sederhana dan dangkal, rasanya bukan sepertinya kalau dia bertingkah layaknya orang yang pengertian dan penuh perhatian seperti ini.

Memang tidak ada salahnya, sih, alih-alih dia memang mau menebus dosa atau semacamnya, 'kan? Walaupun sebenarnya tidak usah sampai sebegininya, sih. Aku juga tidak begitu nyaman kalau dia harus kehilangan jati dirinya.

"Youngjo?"

"Ah," responsku, tersentak kaget. Ah, aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

Tanpa bicara lebih lanjut, aku langsung mendekatkan pergelangan tangan kiriku yang baru saja dibuka jahitannya hari ini. Masih sedikit menganga, namun sudah lumayan tertutup dengan kulit baru. Berpindah ke pergelangan tangan kanan yang samanya tidak mulus, namun yang satu ini lebih banyak yang hanya berupa goresan kecil-kecil.

Hwanwoong meringis.

"Kamu tidak suka, ya?" tanyaku. "Tangan pacarmu banyak betul ranjaunya."

"Iya dan tidak," jawabnya tangkas. Aku merengut mendengar kata tidak dari mulutnya. "Mau bagaimanapun juga, semua ini merupakan bukti bahwa kamu sudah berjuang dengan baik."

Eh?

"Bukti bahwa kamu berusaha untuk memerangi dirimu sendiri," tambahnya, berikut dengan senyumannya yang manis. "Dan aku bangga denganmu atas itu."

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

Bisa-bisanya kalimat seperti itu datang dari seorang Hwanwoong. Habis baca buku inspiratif apa dia?

... jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Siapa tahu dia sungguh-sungguh.

Nyatanya, aku malah terkekeh sungguhan. "Kamu habis baca buku apa, puitis begitu?"

Hwanwoong melongo dibuatnya. "Iiiiihhh, aku serius, tahu!" serunya, manyun seperti anak kecil mengambek tidak dibelikan mainan. "Aku betulan berpikir begitu waktu tahu semuanya, tahu! Ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman yang kayak begini, awalnya aku enggak tahu aku harus bereaksi apa! Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi jadilah hasilnya begitu!" Dia langsung melengos, tidak mau menghadap ke arahku. Betulan mengambek dia. "Kalau kamu tidak suka, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!"

"Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak suka?" Langsung kupeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dari belakang. "Aku suka sekali, kok. Saking sukanya aku sampai pangling."

Dia masih manyun.

"Terima kasih, Hwanwoong sayang."

Lalu dia menyengir tipis.

"Omong-omong, teman?"

"Teman yang jadi pacar," koreksinya cepat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bekas lukaku tidak separah Ravn di cerita ini, namun menulisnya sedikit membuatku ingin menciptakannya lagi.  
> Untung PSBB, jadi aku tidak bisa beli cutter. Atau...  
> ... oke, biarlah ide gelap ini bersarang di dalam otakku saja.


	3. Midnight

Mengapa malam begitu membunuh?

Tidak setiap malamnya aku terbangun, _sih_. Walau kubilang begitu, aku termasuk orang yang mudah sekali terusik tidurnya dengan suara-suara yang terlintas di gendang telingaku di tengah tidurku berlangsung. Kali ini, aku diganggu oleh berisiknya mesin kontruktor yang tengah dinyalakan dalam rangka mengerjakan pembangunan apartemen. Nampaknya bosnya kejam, makanya mereka masih harus bekerja pada malam hari.

Namun masalahnya bukan itu. Masalahnya terletak di: aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi setelahnya berkat berbagai macam pikiran yang akan terlintas di dalam kepalaku di tengah kegelapan ini. Masih bagus kalau itu pikiran baik, sayangnya yang muncul semuanya pikiran buruk.

Lalu, aku akan menemukan diriku bergemetar hebat, sekujur tubuhku panas dingin, dan _bum_! Serangan panik. Makanya aku benci terbangun tengah malam begini.

Lebih sialnya lagi, baru saja diomongi begini, aku mulai menggigil. Dan bukan, ini bukan karena kedinginan. Aku memang tidur tanpa selimut—sekalinya pakai selimut, pasti akan tersingkir ke mana-mana. Bisa ke pinggir kasur, kadang-kadang malah lantai—namun baju lengan panjang sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Jadi ini pasti aku mulai panik tidak karuan lagi.

Aku butuh duduk. Ah, tidak, aku butuh bergerak. Kuusahakan untuk mengepalkan kedua tanganku, lalu pelan-pelan kulepaskan. Lalu kukepal lagi kencang-kencang, lalu dengan pelan kulepaskan lagi. Terus. Terus. Terus.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk sadar bahwa aku secara literal sedang tidak sendirian.

Hwanwoong.

Hembusan napasnya begitu terdengar. Bahunya yang naik turun, oksigen diambil dan karbondioksida dilepas, kelihatannya dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Awalnya dia memelukku, namun memang dasar anak ini tidurnya _nggak_ bisa diam, jadilah sekarang dia membelakangiku dengan piyamanya sedikit tersibak ke atas sehingga menampilkan pinggangnya.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Sudah selimut diseret ke mana-mana—aku tidak tahu lagi selimut kami ada di mana, nampaknya di lantai—ini malah mempertontonkan bagian tubuh yang gatal sekali ingin kulihat yang ada di bawahnya. Oke, kami sedang terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hubungan badan sehingga yang kami lakukan tadi hanya sekadar ciuman dan ditutup dengan pelukan, jadi kurasa tiba-tiba memancingnya yang sulit bangun ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Jadilah aku diam.

... namun memeluknya saja tidak apa-apa, _'kan_? Nampaknya aku butuh kehangatan.

Aku bergeser sedikit, mendekap tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Benar, rasanya hangat. Begitu sempurna sebagai pengingat bahwa aku tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Bahwa aku mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya tanpa melukai diriku sendiri lagi dengan berbagai macam alat ( _cutter_ ku sudah dibuang Hwanwoong tadi siang, tapi aku masih bisa pakai pisau, _'kan_? Atau gunting. Oke, tidak boleh berpikir begitu, Youngjo).

Sekelibat aroma jeruk menghujam hidungku. Oh, iya, sabun yang dibawanya bau jeruk, ya. Aku mendekamkan wajahku ke punggung Hwanwoong, menghirup aroma manis asam yang samar, lumayan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku yang bergumul.

"... Youngjo...?"

Ah. Hwanwoong bangun. Apa tindakanku membuatnya geli, ya? Makanya dia terbangun?

Suaranya masih lirih, di ambang-ambang mimpi dan kenyataan. Pelan-pelan dia membalikkan badannya, menghadapiku yang masih memeluknya erat-erat. Tangannya mendarat di bahuku yang masih tidak bisa diam, ditepuknya lembut-lembut seraya ekspresi cemas tampil di wajahnya yang masih setengah ngantuk.

"Kamu oke?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lebih baik. Berkat kamu." Kubenamkan kepalaku ke dadanya, bersandar dalam rangka mencari kehangatan, baik secara tersurat maupun tersirat. Kali ini dia yang terkekeh kecil, tangannya berpindah ke atas kepalaku yang kemudian langsung mengganti aktivitas menjadi mengusap-usap rambutku yang ikal.

"Dasar kucing," godanya. Nampaknya dia cukup menyukainya. "Baguslah kalau aku dapat membuatmu lebih tenang. Tidur nyenyak, Youngjo."

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucapku sebelum mencoba untuk terbang ke perbatasan antara dunia nyata dengan dunia mimpi, menanti tiket untuk bertualang bersama Hwanwoong di dunia mimpi yang mengasyikkan.

"Hmm," gumamnya, tersirat senyuman dari nadanya. " _I love you_."

Tidak perlu kujawab karena dia juga sudah tahu bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku pun juga takut tengah malam, kecuali pada bulan Ramadhan.


	4. Wild Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (PERINGATAN: Memuat deskripsi implisit tentang perilaku melukai diri sendiri. Harap dibaca dengan bijak.)

"Pergi." Dia bicara dengan nada yang bahkan tidak pernah kusangka Youngjo dapat mengeluarkan nada sedingin itu. "Pergi, Seoho."

"Hah?" Mengernyitkan alis. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan—"

"PERGI!"

Aku kaget dibuatnya. Kalau Youngjo sudah menggunakan nada tinggi seperti itu, artinya dia serius sungguhan. Youngjo tidak pernah membentak orang lain, bahkan hanya sekadar menjerit pun tidak pernah. Orang awam akan menyangkanya tenang, namun semakin sering kamu berpapasan dengannya, semakin kamu sadar bahwa dia orangnya pemurung. Semurung itu. Aku tidak begitu paham Youngjo sakit apa—aku lupa namanya. Dis... apalah itu—tetapi yang pasti ini dapat bertahan seumur hidup dan dia sangat butuh antidepresan. Sayang, kami masih SMA. Sekalipun kami bisa kerja sampingan, uangnya belum tentu cukup. Aku sudah cek obatnya, dan harganya sekitar ₩16.000. _Ngap-ngapan_ , _'kan_?

Jadilah begini. Sampai kami berkuliah (kami mengejar Universitas Korea soalnya ada rumah sakitnya. Siapa tahu dapat diskon khusus sivitas akademikanya), Youngjo harus bersiteru dengan depresinya tanpa dibantu obat. Jujur aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya, namun perumpamaannya sebetulnya sesederhana ini: waktu kakiku terkilir sebab salah perhitungan waktu melompat ingin memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring saja sakitnya bakal bukan main kalau aku tidak minum obat pereda nyeri, apalagi Youngjo yang terus-menerus diteror pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidup? Pastinya seperti hidup di dalam _black hole_.

Dan aku setengah hati ingin menyanggupi permintaan Youngjo tadi. Pasalnya, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, apalagi kalau ingat dia tidak akan pernah memberikan benda itu kepadaku. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

Coba saja, lah.

"Kemarikan dulu _cutter_ mu."

Dan dia menggeleng. Cih. Kubilang juga apa?

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mau meninggalkanmu," ancamku kemudian.

Peduli setan dia langsung menerkamku seperti kucing liar ingin memangsa burung pipit. Aku tidak mau dia celaka.

"... terserah." Dan dia pun menyerah.

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan, duduk kembali di sampingnya dengan pongah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan remehkan determinasi Lee Seoho.


	5. Kiss on the Neck

Youngjo- _hyung_ mempunyai kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kumengerti.

Bibirnya yang lembab mendarat di permukaan leherku yang terekspos sebab aku tengah menggunakan kaos malam ini, sontak membuatku terperanjat kaget sampai nyaris menjatuhkan gelas soju yang sedang kuminum berkat ulahnya. Sampai jatuh, murni salahnya, _sih_. Aku tidak mau ganti rugi.

" _HYUNG_!" semprotku jengkel. "Maksud _hyung_ apa, _sih_?!"

Yang dituju hanya nyengir kuda. "Afeksi."

"Menjijikkan," kutukku kemudian.

Youngjo- _hyung_ hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Seraya habis meneguk soju, aku kembali teringat sensasi basah dan lembut yang berasal dari bibir pria berambut hitam ikal di hadapanku saat ini. Basah sebab dia juga habis meminum martini, lembut karena... ya, itu bibir. Sesederhana itu sebetulnya.

Namun aneh... walau kubilang jijik, sebetulnya rasanya... lucu. Enak.

"Lagi," ucapku sadar tak sadar.

"Hah?" Mulut Youngjo- _hyung_ membentuk huruf o, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, namun... aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Entah gara-gara aku mulai mabuk makanya aku agak ngawur atau bagaimana, aku _nggak_ paham lagi.

"Lakukan lagi," pinta— _nggak_ , perintahku. Sejak kapan Yeo Hwanwoong meminta-minta? Nggak akan pernah, walau itu di hadapan seorang Kim Youngjo sekali pun.

Dan Youngjo-hyung pun menyanggupinya.

Dan aku menyukainya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa-apaan ini... aku (tidak) menyesal menulisnya...


	6. 1-0

"Kamu _nggak_ mau makan?"

Aku menggeleng dalam diam. Tidak kutampilkan perawakanku keluar dunia sama sekali, diam meringkuk di dalam selimut bagai kura-kura dalam tempurung. Hanya boneka harimau pemberian Hwanwoong yang jadi temanku sekarang, padahal yang memberikannya tengah memutar kepala, memikirkan seribu satu ide agar manusia jelmaan kucing yang diurusnya ini setidaknya mau mengonsumsi makanan walaupun sedikit saja.

Sayangnya aku betulan _nggak_ mau makan. Dalam kondisi begini, aku _nggak_ mau _ngapa-ngapain_ kecuali tidur. Padahal cacing-cacing di dalam perutku sudah bernyanyi minta makan, tapi aku dengan oh- _so-nyebelinnya nggak_ mau menghadiahi mereka asupan makanan. Entahlah, tubuhku butuh asupan nutrisi, tapi aku _nggak_ lapar. Jadi aku _nggak_ mau makan.

Dan tentu saja, tingkahku yang begini membuat Hwanwoong jengkel setengah mati. "Argh." Dapat kubayangkan dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gusar; pusing tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Namun bukan namanya Yeo Hwanwoong kalau menyerah di tengah jalan. Aku pernah dengar kalimat "terobos ke depan tanpa batas" yang sering diucapkan oleh protagonis salah satu anime yang sering kutonton waktu SMA (sayang aku lupa namanya), dan nampaknya kalimat itu cocok untuk Hwanwoong.

"Mau kusuapi?"

Nah, benar, _'kan_? Dia sengotot itu mau aku makan.

"Mau, _nggak_?"

Siapa yang _nggak_ mau, _sih_ , disuapi oleh orang yang paling disayanginya? Mauku jawab begitu, namun tenagaku tidak cukup banyak untuk melontarkan candaan yang menggoda seperti itu. Suasana hatiku juga tidak sebaik itu untuk menampilkan afeksi, sekalipun aku memiliki niat untuk melakukannya.

Jadinya aku hanya bisa merengah layaknya kucing memelas ingin dimanja oleh sang pemilik.

Hwanwoong mendengus, dapat kubayangkan dia menggeleng-geleng, entah maklum atau muak dengan tingkah laku pacarnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan kucing jantan yang sedang patah hati ditinggal kawin oleh kekasihnya.

Bedanya, aku kucing yang sedang depresi.

"Dasar kucing. Ya, sudah, aku ambil makanannya dulu."

Satu kosong untuk Kim Youngjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manjakanlah mereka yang tengah "kambuh", they sometimes need it.


	7. You're Here

Aku di mana?

Sekelilingku penuh pohon rindang dan perbukitan. Di bawahku ada sawah—dapat kulihat petani sedang memanen padi. Di sisi lain ada pemukiman penduduk—sepi sekali, ke mana orang-orang?—dan aku sendiri sedang berdiri di pinggir puncak bukit, sedikit lagi aku jalan maka aku akan jatuh terguling hingga _nyebur_ ke sawah.

Sejak kapan aku ke daerah pedesaan begini? Kok, aku _nggak_ ingat apa-apa? Aku ke sini sama siapa? Memutar-mutar ingatan sampai aku sadar bahwa ini mimpi. Aku pasti masih tidur nyenyak di pelukan Youngjo di apartemen kami sekarang. _Nggak_ mungkin aku tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke tempat terpencil begini tanpa melalui perjalanan berjam-jam terlebih dahulu.

Mundur ke belakang hingga aku sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku tidak sendirian. Youngjo tengah mengotak-atik kamera, nampaknya sedang memasang timer. "Woongie, aku lupa caranya, _dong_..." ringisnya dengan tampang memelas.

Aku menghela napas.

"Makanya kalau kubilang aku saja, ya, aku saja." Tidak lupa mencubit pipi Youngjo, aku langsung memasang timer sepuluh detik di kamera tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. "Oke, beres!"

Sepuluh.

"Yuk!" Kuajak Youngjo berlari ke ujung bukit, mengenggam tangannya yang walau bergerigi, aku tetap menyukainya. Itu adalah bukti bahwa dia telah berjuang dengan baik.

Sembilan.

"Eh—pelan-pelan, _dong_!" Tampak terkejut tiba-tiba ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun tidak ribut lebih jauh lagi dan dengan bahagianya mengenggam balik tangan kekasihnya.

Delapan.

Tiba di destinasi utama, mempertanyakan gaya yang ingin digunakan. Youngjo meletakkan pose peace terbalik dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala—pose yang dinamakannya _jjonyangie_. Dasar kucing.

Tujuh.

 _Nggak_ mau ikut-ikutan pakai pose _jjonyangie_ , aku ciptakan pose sendiri. Kedua tangan kuangkat ke atas, melambai-lambai ke atas dan ke bawah seperti telinga kelinci. Ini lebih baik.

Enam.

Youngjo tertawa. Bilang aku lucu. Pipiku panas.

Lima.

Tanganku pegal. Apa lebih baik ganti pose, ya?

Empat.

Youngjo nampaknya pegal juga. Menurunkan tangannya sebentar lalu kembali pasang pose ciptaannya itu.

Tiga.

Lho, suara apa itu?

Dua.

Secepat kilat didorong hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. "Young—"

Satu.

Suara gedebuk kencang.

Lho, Youngjo mana?

Youngjo?

... astaga.

 _Nggak_. _Nggak_. _Nggaknggaknggaknggaknggak_ —

"YOUNGJOOOOO!"

* * *

"YOUNGJO!"

Tersengal-sengal sampai dada sesak. Yang dipanggil langsung terbelalak lebar, ikut bangun dengan emosi cemas tersurat di wajahnya. "Woongie? Kamu _nggak_ apa-apa?"

Diam.

"Hwanwoong?"

Masih diam.

"Hei, aku di si—"

Kupeluk Youngjo sekuat tenagaku. Youngjo ada. Youngjo ada. Youngjo _nggak_ jatuh. Youngjo _nggak_ celaka. Youngjo _nggak_ kenapa-napa. Tenang, Hwanwoong. Tenang.

Youngjo ada.

Baru sadar air mata mengalir di kedua pipi ketika Youngjo mengusapnya lembut. "... hiks... Young—jo—aku—mimpi buruk..."

Tepukan lembut di punggung. "Cep, cep, cep... tenang, Sayang. Tenang."

Dia _nggak_ tanya mimpi apa. Lebih baik begitu. Aku _nggak_ mau ingat-ingat lagi.

"Aku di sini, Hwanwoong sayang. Aku di sini."

Ya, kamu di sini.

Dan akan selalu ada di sini. Di sampingku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muka datarnya Hwanwoong persis muka datarnya waktu lihat ONEUS ranking 4. Diam, enggak ada ekspresi apa-apa, tapi habis itu nangis sesenggukkan. Huweeeee.


	8. Hope

"Apa yang Youngjo- _ssi_ harapkan dalam sesi bersama Yuri- _seonsaengnim_ hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Miyeon- _seonsaengnim_ —tidak hanya dia, namun semua suster yang bertugas di poli jiwa ini ketika ingin mengakhiri wawancara singkat kami—terdengar biasa bagiku. Sudah bertanya tentang keseharianku, lalu keluhanku, dan diakhiri dengan harapan.

Sering ditanya begitu lama-lama membuatku berpikir. Memangnya aku punya ekspektasi apa? Tidak, ekspektasi terlalu memberatkan—Miyeon- _seonsaengnim_ saja pakai kata harapan. Namun memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? "Saya ingin sembuh" terdengar terlalu bombastis. Ekspektasiku tidak setinggi itu—aku bisa tidur tanpa berpikir yang aneh-aneh saja juga sudah membuatku lega.

"Saya ingin tidur dengan tenang."

"Itu saja?" Atau lagi, tapi dia tidak mengucapkannya. "Apabila Youngjo- _ssi_ memiliki harapan yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada itu, katakan saja. Kita tidak perlu membatasi diri dalam bermimpi. Mimpi memang bisa tanpa batas, _'kan_? Dambalah impianmu setinggi langit."

Aku mengernyitkan alis.

Memangnya boleh aku bermimpi setinggi langit kesembilan? Memangnya boleh aku mengharapkan kesembuhan?

"Jika Youngjo- _ssi_ dapat meninggikan harapan Youngjo- _ssi_ , itu akan membantu proses pemulihan Youngjo- _ssi_ juga, lho." Tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, Youngjo- _ssi_ melakukannya atas dasar ingin meraih cita-cita. Seperti giatnya anak kecil menjeritkan cita-citanya yang setinggi angkasa."

Aku mendengus. Cita-cita?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah?

"Saya ingin sembuh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan takut untuk bermimpi setinggi langit sepertimu menyerukan cita-citamu kala balita.  
> Itu yang saya pelajari dari guru bahasa Arab saya waktu SMA.


	9. Serendipity... Supposedly

Acap kali ada di antara masa lalu dan masa kini, Yeo Hwanwoong mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada masa depan.

Dan maksudnya tidak sesederhana sepuluh tahun lagi kamu mau jadi apa. Lebih kompleks lagi. Lima detik kemudian kamu akan bereaksi seperti apa pun juga gagal diproses oleh Hwanwoong. Atau sebetulnya dia menelaahnya walau tidak mau diakui?

Masih berseragam sekolah menengah atas yang biasa-biasa saja, tiada pedulinya Hwanwoong terhadap akibat setelah sebab ternyata mengantarkannya ke dalam penyesalan yang amat dalam. Setidaknya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun kemudian. Tentunya, dia tidak sadar.

"Aduh!"

Dua raga saling bersenggolan. Yang satu memakai almamater sekolah, yang satu lagi berbalut jaket hitam. Sekelam warna rambutnya. Semuram sorot matanya.

Hwanwoong mengernyitkan alis. Mengapa ada orang yang dapat memiliki cara pandang yang amat menyeramkan seperti itu? ... Tidak, tidak menyeramkan. Memilukan. Hatinya sakit melihat mata gelap itu. Terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, Hwanwoong tidak tahu bahwa pemilik netra itu memang mengantongi luka pahit di dalam hikayatnya.

Balada sarat nelangsa, namun belum saatnya Hwanwoong tahu.

Sesederhana Hwanwoong tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang bersembunyi di balik jaket hitam pemuda itu.

Atau dia ingin tahu?

Karena Hwanwoong menoleh kembali, tapi sang pemuda telah tiada di belakangnya.

* * *

Bukankah ini kebetulan yang pahit?

Awalnya memang sarat ria, namun ketika kamu menyadarinya—

"Jadi, yang waktu itu kamu?"

—Hwanwoong sadar betapa bodohnya dia selalu abai pada masa depan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidup selalu berkesinambungan dan kadangkala kita abai.


End file.
